Welcome to my Nightmare
by ueno54
Summary: Allen está atrapado en lo que puede ser su peor pesadilla. /Fic dedicado a Kini Ciel/ -editando-
1. feelings

Regresé editando. Perdón por la demora y todo eso.

Capítulo 1

Feelings

_"-Recuerda, Allen, los sueños son sólo ilusiones, no siempre se hacen realidad, pero tu puedes cambiar algo al respecto...-_

_-Pero Mana… ¿Eso cómo se hace?-dijo Allen algo confundido._

_-Bueno, eso lo sabrás mas adelante...-_

_-Pero… ¿Tú si crees en que se puedan hacer realidad?- preguntó con inocencia_

_-Je, no siempre pasa lo que uno quiere, Allen, pero como ya te dije, se pueden hacer realidad, solo si lo deseas en serio y no sea nada malo…-"_

-"Mana.."-

-Moyashi... Despierta...-

-Mhh… ¿Yuu?-

Sí, ahora Allen estaba llamando a Kanda por su nombre, pero, ¿esto como podía ser? Fácil, Kanda y Allen ahora son pareja, a pesar de las consecuencias que esto puede traer, a ellos lo único que les importa es su felicidad. Mana tenia razón, los sueños se hacen realidad, ahora Allen esta con la persona que mas amaba y llevaba por nombre Yuu Kanda.

-¿Otra vez soñando con Mana?- dijo Kanda sentándose en la cama.

-Si... Casi siempre sueño con el… - hace una pausa- y eso me tranquiliza mucho- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… será mejor que bajemos a desayunar antes de que cierren la cocina- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta pero antes se paro en frente de Allen y le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara- cámbiate rápido, te espero abajo.-

-De acuerdo-dijo alegre el niño.

-¡Buenos días, Allen-kun!- dijeron Lenalee y Lavi.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Allen con su sonrisa habitual y fue en camino hacia donde Jeryy.

-Buenos días Jeryy-san-

-¡Buenos días Allen-kun! ¡Waa! ¡Mírate! ¡Cada día estas más lindo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de desayuno?

-Lo de siempre, gracias (1)- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡De acuerdo!-

Al cabo de un rato, Allen ya había devorado todo el desayuno, obviamente Kanda seguía preguntándose ¿dónde demonios le cabía tanta comida? Pero bueno, la razón ya la sabía, así que seria una perdida de tiempo el preguntar, pero aun así seguía sorprendido.

-¡Kanda! ¡Allen! ¡Vengan a la oficina de Komui enseguida!- dijo Reever con los informes en la mano.

-Demonios, otra misión… - masculló Kanda

-Bueno, siquiera estarás conmigo, ¿no?- dijo Allen alegre

-Hmm... Tienes razón,vámonos ya, antes de que tengamos que soportar a Komui gritándonos de nuevo.-

-Si – dijo Allen con una tierna sonrisa.

Por fin… Otra misión donde solo puede estar con Kanda y nadie más, al menos estarían a solas por un tiempo… sirve que tomamos aire fresco de allá afuera, el estar aquí no es muy sano que digamos, pero bueno... Nada podría estar mejor... _O eso era lo que nuestro querido Allen creía… No todo es color de rosa, Señor Walker…_


	2. sakura no hana wa kuruizaki

Capítulo 2

Sakura no hana wa kuruizaki.

-Buenos días Komui-san!

-Oh, buenos días, Kanda-kun, Allen-kun, tomen asiento por favor, les explicare de que trata esta misión y tienen que salir cuanto antes. Como verán los escogí a ustedes porque se que tiene una mente bastante fuerte...-

-¿…Eh? ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nuestra misión?- interrumpió Allen

-Oh, bueno eso ya lo verán solo lean el folleto que se les dió, y tengan mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, esta vez los llevaremos a Berlín, Alemania, donde supuestamente nos han informado que hay inocencia y varios buscadores ya están allá, y los akumas los están atacando, bueno ustedes saben lo que pasa. Entonces necesito que tengan mucho cuidado en especial con uno de esos akumas, tiene la forma de una mujer ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Sí! ¡Lo tendremos en mente Komui-san!- dijo Allen yendo hacia la entrada junto con Kanda

-¡Muy bien, nos vemos!-

-¡Adiós!

Estando ya en el tren, Allen estaba algo confundido ya que Komui no dio mucha información acerca de lo que dijo… -_Mentes fuertes_…- vaya que Komui sabia a asustar al pobre de Allen.

-Oí, Moyashi-

-¿Eh?-

-Andas muy callado ¿Que pasa?-

-Oh, nada, solo andaba pensando en lo que Komui dijo...-

-Oh, eso… Bueno no te preocupes, ha de ser otro invento suyo, ya lo conoces- dijo sentándose al lado de Allen para pasarle un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndolo a él - Todo saldrá bien-

-Eso espero…- dijo acurrucándose en el regazo de Kanda quedándose los dos dormidos.

Pasaron al menos 3 horas desde que habían partido. Apenas estaba atardeciendo.

-Moyashi, despierta, ya llegamos- diciendo esto le dio un beso en la frente al niño

-Mmmm… ya voy- dijo Allen un poco dormido

-Anda Moyashi, vamonos ya- dijo tomándolo de la mano – no quiero dar otro recorrido sólo por que no te quieres bajar-

-Oh, de acuerdo…-

Caminaron hasta donde se les indico encontrando tanto a los akumas como los cadáveres de los buscadores. Todos ellos estaban muertos, claro, era de esperarse.

-Oh Dios… todos... están muertos… -dijo Allen un poco asustado

-Hmm… eso no importa... Además, era de esperarse, lo que importa es ir a buscar la inocencia-

-Pero Yuu…-

-Pero nada, vamos a buscar-

-Bueno, esta bien…-

Dicho esto Kanda y Allen fueron a buscar la inocencia pero se toparon con algo muy diferente, muchos akumas por doquier, mas había uno que hacia la diferencia, mas bien este parecía un humano, era una linda chica, que portaba un vestido azul, y sus ojos rojos como la sangre, la hacían ver un tanto atractiva a los ojos de los humanos. Cualquiera la confundiría con un Noe.

-Kanda… ¿Esa no es la chica de la que Komui nos habló?- dijo Allen un poco asustado

-Supongo que sí…-

-Oh, miren, ¡Los señores exorcistas han llegado!- dijo el akuma

-¿Quien eres tú?-dijo Kanda enojado

-¡Soy un akuma y me llamo Reika! ¡Mucho gusto señores exorcistas!- dijo Reika muy alegre, al fin se podría divertir con alguien que si valiera la pena. -¡Oh mira! Tu compañero se ve muy encantador ¿Cómo te llamas niño?- dijo tomándolo de la barbilla.

-¡Déjalo en paz, eso no te incumbe!- grito Kanda muy enojado y lanzándole una de sus ilusiones al akuma.

-Oh, mira nomás… ¿Acaso estú celoso, Señor exorcista? Jah! Tu estupido ataque no funcionara contra mi. Solo observa lo que hago con tu novio!- Reika toco la frente de Allen con toda su mano haciendo que el niño se desmayara, agarrándolo con sus dos brazos, parecía como si una madre sostuviera a su hijo dormido.

-¡Allen!- el japonés grito desesperado -¿Qué le has hecho?-

-Bueno, el esta en un lugar mejor ahora, así que… olvídate de él. Esta será la ultima vez que lo veras con vida-

-¡Maldita que le has hecho!-dijo Kanda apollando el filo de mugen contra el cuello del akuma.

-¿Yo? Nada… Él mismo se provocara la muerte… ¿Acaso esta usted asustado Señor exorcista?-dijo en tono burlón… -Oh, si no quieres que lo mate en este instante, baja tu espada-

Kanda obedeció a regañadientes, ya no sabia que hacer…

_Como anteriormente dije, la vida no es de color rosa, todos tenemos que sufrir alguna vez, mas hay algunos que deban de sufrir de mas por los pecados de otros, y creo que ese día es hoy, no espere la compasión de nadie, al contrario, hoy él sufrirá como no tiene alguna idea Señor Kanda…_


	3. kollaps

Regresé con el 3er capitulo de este fic, no podría ser gracias a mi senpai, que con sus comentarios, ocurrencias y uno que otros dibujos en mis borradores (si, es un chino que vende comida china xD deberían ver como quedaron x.x) me levantan el animo! y a sus 36 kilos de pura … greña poderosa en su cabeo, sus botas chidas, que ya desearía tener unas botas chidas como las suyas (??????), y por supuesto, a su bluetooth críquet. 59 99 en críquet!!!! xD a mi médium que me da ideas y me apoya tanto con comentarios y gritos, ánimos, y me despierta en medio de las clases para terminar el fic (graciaas TTwTT!) y que todo el día me dicen que lo termine o me pegan D: y a Kini-chan que me amenazo para que lo subiera XD (pero aun así te sigo queriendo uwu), así que para evitar golpes, torceduras, fracturas, esguinces, tortura o el en mejor de los casos, la muerte, comencemos.~

_ no me pertenece…¬¬ Maldita realidad…_

_**Welcome to my Nightmare **_

_~Cap. 3 Monophobia~_

-Allen... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Acaso, estas cansado, confundido o tal vez no lo puedes soportar?- dijo Reika con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Kan… Kanda… ¿Dónde... esta el? ¿Dónde… estoy? – dijo Allen con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Al parecer empiezas asustarte ¿cierto, mocoso? Je, muy mal. Relájate, que no te haré daño-

-¿Eh? ¿A… que te refieres con eso? Yo.. Solo quiero regresar a casa… no quiero… estar aquí… yo…-

-¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez, exorcista! Solamente deja que juegue un rato contigo, prepárate para lo que sentirás, veras y por supuesto, recordarás para siempre.- Dijo Reika desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Reika dejo a un Allen muy confundido, con miedo, el no saber que le pasaría, le afectaba mucho, no, no por ser exorcista significaba que no tenía miedo, el criajo tan solo tenia 15 años. Lagrimas amargas rodaron por las mejillas del albino. De un golpe ya estaba sentado en el piso. Solamente, lo único que quería y deseaba, era regresar con Kanda a casa, mas paso todo lo contrario, pobre niño, desde pequeño le tenían lastima, mas tenia suerte, ya que nadie mas estaba ahí para despreciar al muchacho… O eso creía. Siguió llorando, muy callado para ser el. Escuchó unos pasos, mas no les presto atención, hasta tener a esa persona enfrente de el. Limpio sus lágrimas de un manotazo, sea quien sea, no debían de ver a un exorcista llorar, no importa la edad que tenga, no podía mostrar esa parte tan débil que no sabia esconder.

-Moyashi…-

-¿¡Eeeh!? ¿Kanda? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?-

Kanda no pronuncio palabra alguna.

-¿Kanda?-

Lo único que hizo fue desenvainar a Mugen y apuntarle en la cara a Allen como lo hizo la primera vez que se vieron. Creo que el mocoso sintió más miedo del que ya tenia. El sabía a la perfección lo que Kanda era capaz de hacer con ese pedazo de metal.

-¿Kan..da? ¿Qué… que es lo que haces?- dijo Allen con mucho miedo.

Kanda hizo un moviendo rápido del cual Allen no se dio cuenta, haciéndole una herida notable en la cara.

-¡Kanda! ¡Que es lo que te sucede! ¿Por que hiciste eso?-

-Cierra la boca y deja de gritar como una niña, ¿quieres?, así que si no quieres tener mas heridas en tu cuerpo, será mejor que corras, que te doy 3 segundos para poder escapar y esconderte, claro, si puedes.-

-¿Qué…Dices?-

-1…

-¿Kanda, de que se trata todo esto?

-2…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Responde!-

-3… Se acabo el tiempo.-

-¿Qué?

Dicho esto, y aprovechando al albino confundido, Kanda atravesó el abdomen del niño con ese maldito trozo de metal que tanto odiaba. Pobre Allen, nunca supo que en ese lugar su Inocencia no servia.

-Kan…da…-

-Te lo advertí, mas hiciste caso omiso.- dijo Kanda sacando su espada del cuerpo del niño. Allen cayo al suelo semi desmayado* por la perdida de sangre que acababa de tener.

-¿Por qué… lo has hecho?

-Solo por que me divierte el verte sufrir, Moyashi.

-No… tú… tú no eres… el Kanda que conozco…-

-Jah! Por supuesto que lo soy! Anda, sigamos jugando otro rato-

-Kanda…

-Bueno, supongo que para hacerlo un poco mas entretenido, tendrás que esquivar todos mis ataques, si no lo haces, bueno lo mas probable es que te mate-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Bien empecemos.-

Dijo eso y se "escondió" entre la neblina oscura que había en ese lugar, dejando al pobre de Allen con mas miedo del que tenia, miedo de saber que iba a morir a manos de la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, claro, después de Mana. Miedo de saber que esto si era la realidad y no una pesadilla. Recibió el primer ataque. No fue la gran cosa, ya que Kanda solo estaba empezando. Un gran corte por la espalda. Si, dolía, y mucho, mas el lo podía soportar, el estaba entrenado hasta si era necesario el morir.

-Argh... maldición…- dijo Allen que se encontraba en el piso en gran charco de sangre – tengo… que escapar… de el, antes… que me mate-

Allen trato de levantarse, cosa que pudo lograr, volteo para todos lados, mas no vio a Kanda. Fue un pequeño alivio, podría esconderse o tratar de salir de ahí, claro, si es que había alguna salida.

Corrió como pudo, ese corte en la espalda no era de mucha ayuda, trato de buscar la salida, mas no la encontró, pobre mocoso, estaba muy desesperado, no sabia que hacer. No escucho nada, no vio nada, sintió un golpe, mas no lo era, vio sangre volar por todos lados, volteo, y Kanda se encontraba sonriendo. Fue un corte en su brazo derecho, lo único que consiguió fue desprenderlo a la mitad, claro, Allen no sabia que hacer, sentía que moría, pero no, Allen, tu no puedes morir aquí, ni morirás en otra parte, en este lugar, hagamos de cuenta que no puedes morir, te quedaras solo con Kanda, el disfrutara el verte sufrir, y aunque no resistas, lo tendrás que hacer, por que no puedes morir.

-Jah… y te hacen llamar el mejor exorcista que hay en la Orden, si claro, ¿Cómo puedes tener ese titulo si ni siquiera puedes esquivar el ataque de un compañero tuyo? Eres demasiado débil, mírate, ni siquiera te puedes ni intentas defenderte, dime ¿acaso te gusta sufrir o que? Por que si es así, me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio para "matarte" y volverte a "matar"-

-Mal… maldición…- dijo esto, Allen cayó sobre otro charco de su propia sangre. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado. Pobre, en es caída, su brazo se desprendió mas, el dolor de tener un corte a medias y que se te abra mas por tu peso o por alguna otra circunstancia, duele, duele y mucho, Allen no creía poder soportar lo que el mayor empezaba a hacer con el. Lo ultimo que llego a escuchar, fue esa maldita risa de la persona amada.

*no se si se diga así : /

Ojala y les haya gustado ^^ me inspire x.x Háganme saber si me gane el odio de alguien XD Por cierto, si alguien no sabe que es monofobia, es el miedo a la soledad ^^

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, mordidas, patadas, bombas nucleares, acido sulfúrico, pianos, yunques, van en la parte de reviews xD

Kini, ya actualicé, ahora haz tu parte :D

Se cuidan, Mille Baisers~

Nyuu Ai~


End file.
